Vongola's Sky Pirate
by zlochnyvrr
Summary: What if Tsuna was born a girl. What if something happened that caused Tsuna and four others to be taken to the one piece world. What if only five years passed for Reborn and the others. How would everyone react to the girls different looks? How about the differences in their personalities since they last saw them? Would their changes be good or bad?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Hitman Reborn. If i did then Ace would not have died. Also the ocs are mine.

Be warned the characters are ooc. And this is a genderbent fic.

Vongola's Sky Pirate

Prologue

"What do you think they will say when they find out what we became?" Asked a Female with a long chocolate brown ponytail that was layered in spikes going down to the bottom of her ass, with spiked bangs framing her face going down to her collarbone. Each spike was tipped in light orange. She looked to be twenty-four years old. She looked to be about 5'10". Her eyes were interesting shade of orange/gold with flecks of chocolate brown. She had a strange Jolly Roger tattooed to her lower back. The Jolly Roger was a skull and crossbones with a bright orange flame on the forehead with six other flames surrounding the skull and crossbones with a massive black flame surrounding the six flames and skull and crossbones. As well as an even more massive white flame surrounding the black one. Each of the flames that surround the skull and crossbones represent a different color. They are red, blue, yellow, green, purple, and indigo. She had two small hoops on the top of her right ear and three small hoops on the top of her left ear. She also had two small silver studs and an earing with three orange gems dangling down on the bottom of each ear. She also had a leather necklace that had an amber tear drop at the end of it. She had on black denim jeans that were loose enough to fight in, but tight enough that it showed the shape of her legs perfectly and rode low on her hips. She was wearing a Dark orange Chakra top that compleminted her stomach and triple d sized breasts. The outfit showed off her perfect hourglass figure. She also had on 5" high heeled dark orange knee high boots. She had a gun holster on her right thigh. She also had a wicked long dagger sheathed to her lower back. Last but not least for her primary weapon, she had on clawed gauntlets that was dark silver in color with orange detailing that went to an inch away from the crook of her elbow. The gauntlets looked as if they allowed great flexiblity and dexterity. They hid a wickedly sharp blade on each outer wrist. Each blade went in a curved fashion along the entire length of the gauntlets. Each blade also have grooves along their length. The grooves will release a paralytic poison when the hidden mechanism is triggered. The hidden mechanism is a specific hand movement that will only work when the blades are out.

"Who knows Yuki. It would be nice to have that kind of knowledge. Especially niisans reaction." Replied a female with shoulder length golden brown hair and bright honey eyes. She looked to be twenty-four years old. She was 6'1" in height with double d sized breasts. She had on only a pair of bronze hoop earings on. She also had the Jolly Roger tattooed on her, but on the right side of her belly button. She was wearing a brown armored sleeveless top that stopped 2 inches above her bellybutton. She was also wearing a short dark brown valkyrie skirt with short black skintight shorts underneath. She had on black fingerless gloves and brown vanbraces. She was wearing 3" high heeled brown shin length boots that are connected to a pair of brown greaves. Her outfit like the first female showed off her perfect hourglass figure. Unlike the first female she only had one weapon on her person and it is a massive dual bladed battle axe with a long handle.

"Haru would like to know their reactions as well. She also believes that Kyoko is right about having that kind of knowledge." A female with dark brown mid neck length hair and eyes said in third person. She looked to be twenty-four years old. She was 5'7" in height with c sized breasts. Like the first two females she had the jolly roger tattooed on her, but on her right shoulder. She was wearing a bright red one shoulder peplum top. With plain black leather pants that hugged her lower half snuggly. The outfit showed off her figure nicely. She had on black leather gloves that was slightly armored. She wore ankle high 2.5" heeled black boots. Like the second female she had only one weapon on her person. It was a large claymore like weapon that was only two inches shorter than she was.

"Haru, stop speaking in third person. It's annoying." Spoke an annoyed female who was holding her head as if she had a headache. She had shoulder blade length black hair and eyes. She looked to be twenty-four years old. She was 5'8" with d sized breasts. Like the first three females she had the jolly roger tattooed on her, but on bottom part of the back of her neck. She was wearing a dark green bikini top with bootcut jeans. It showed her figure off nicely as well. She had on 3" heeled white gladiator sandels. Like the first female she had more than one weapon. She had 2 long daggers sheathed in an upside down criss cross fashion at her lower back. As well as several small throwing knives sheathed at her thighs.

"It would be nice to know Mukuro's reaction as well." Replied the last female with royal purple hair and eye. She had on a black eyepatch with a chrome colored skull and crossbones. Her hair was in a pineapple style like back when they first met. She looked to be twenty-three years old. She was also the shortest of the group of five females. At 5'4" with c sized breasts. Like the other four females she had the jolly roger tattooed on her, but on her right forearm. She wore a shortsleeved indigo blouse with a mid thigh black skirt with a chrome colored skull stitched to the front left side. She had on mid shin length combat boots with a 3" heel and a metallic chrome colored skull covering the toe tips. She also had on finger less gloves in dark indigo with a chrome colored skull on the backs. Her clothing like the other females complemented her body perfectly. Like the second and third female she only had one weapon. She had a trident strapped to her back.

"Unfortunately we won't know until they wake up, Chrome." Replied Yuki.

"Yeah, all we have to do is wait." Agreed Kyoko.

"So, are you going to lay some ground rules down for them Yuki." Asked Hana.

"Of course. I have no desire of sinking in the middle of the ocean after all." Replied the Yuki.

"Neither does Haru," replies Haru.

"Now enough chit chat. We have a deserted island to get to." Ordered Yuki.

"Aye Aye Captain." The other four females replied in tandem.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Hitman Reborn. If I did then Ace would not have died. Also the ocs are mine.

Be warned the characters are ooc. And this is a genderbent fic.

Vongola's Sky Pirate

Chapter 1

"Uugh." Groaned a man as he was waking up feeling sore. He had pitch black gravity hair and coal black eyes. He looked to be twenty-eight years old. He had sideburns that were somehow spiral shaped. He looked to be about 6'7" in height. This man was wearing an expensive Italian suit with an orange suit underneath his suit jacket. Had on expensive dress shoes.

Once the man was up he grabbed a black fedora with an orange band and put it on. Afterwards he took a look around him to see his surrounding and noticed that he was in an infirmary of some sort that had at least five doors with some others.

After he finished looking around he noticed the others were waking up as well.

The first one to wake up after him was the second black haired male. He looked to be twenty-one years old. He had slate grey eyes. He was 5'11" in height. He was wearing a school uniform of some sort. With an arm band on his left arm. He had a ring on his right hand and a bracelet on his left wrist.

The next to start to awaken was one of the two white haired males. He looked to be nineteen years old. He had green eyes. He was 5'10" in height. He was wearing a red button up shirt with long sleeves that were folded back to the elbow, dark brown pants, and brown leather boots. He wore a number of rings on both his hands and other jewelry on his person.

The one after him to wake up was a purple haired male. He looked to be twenty years old. His left eye is blue while his right eye is red with a number in it. He was 6'2" in height. He had on a white t-shirt with a black neck tie. He had on black trousers. And tall black boots. He had on a dark green colored jacket. As well as a pair of black gloves.

Next to wake up was the third black haired males. He looked to be nineteen years old. He had brown eyes. He was 6'4" in height. He had on a dark blue shirt with an orange/yellow open sleeveless jacket. He had on a pair of plain jeans. As well as a pair of tennis shoes.

The one after him to wake up was the last of the white haired males. He looked to be twenty years old. He had grey eyes. He was 6'3" in height. He has a scar on his left temple. He's wearing a white muscle shirt. With dark yellow shorts that go below his knee. He is also wearing tennis shoes. He has bandages wrapped around both his hands. He also has a bandage across the bridge of his nose.

And last but not least to wake up was the last black haired male. He looked to be around ten years old. He had green eyes. He had on a cow print shirt with a brown jacket over it. As well as slightly dark blue jeans as pants. He is wearing brown leather boots.

Once they all woke up and noticed their surroundings they started to converse about their possible location.

"Ah, the walls and floor is made of wood. Ahahahahah." Laughed out the third black haired male.

"Of course, everything is made of wood, Baseball Idiot." Growled out the first white haired male.

"Ahahahahaha. Calm down Hayato." Replied said baseball idiot.

"Shut up or I will bite you to death." Said the second black haired male in an irritated voice.

That caused the other two to shut up. Not wanting to be bitten to death by said male.

"Ah, I see you all have awoken." Said a mysterious male with reddish brown hair that looked like the wild mane of a lion that went down to his shoulders and molten gold eyes. He looked to be twenty-six years old. He was 6'5" in height. He was also wearing a pair of sleek and stylish glasses on the tip of his nose. He wore a dark gold dress shirt that had an orange tint to it. As well as black slacks and black, shiny black dress shoes. He had a doctor's coat over his clothing. He had a strange tattoo that looked like a jolly roger on the back of his right hand. He had a clipped board in his other hand. He also wore a stethoscope around his neck. "Good. Now before I let you all go, I need to know how you all feel and give you all a checkup."

"By the way my name is Lykis Remus. My friends call me Remmy. It is a pleasure to meet you all. May I ask who you all are?" He said while giving each of them a checkup.

"Reborn." Answered the first black haired male.

"Gokudera Hayato." Answered the first white haired male.

"Ahahahahah. I'm Yamamoto Takeshi." Answered the third black haired male in a jovial voice. "That's Hibari Kyoya," he said while pointing to the second black haired male. "That's Rokudo Murkuro," pointing at the purple haired male. "And that's Lambo," pointing at the child.

"I am Sasagawa Ryohei. I am EXTREMELY pleased to meet you." The second white haired male said in a really loud voice.

Not even phased by the last male's loud introduction, he could only blink in curiosity on what he was just told by the loud whitette.

"Sasagawa? Do you mean that you are related to Kyoko?" Remus asked in curiosity.

"Kyoko! Do you EXTREMELY know my little sister?" Ryohei asked in curiosity in his loud way.

"Ah yes I do. Actually everybody on this ship knows her." Remus answered.

"Do you know Juudiame (do not know if I spelled that right)?" Asked Gokudera.

"Juudiame?" Asked Remus.

"Ahahahaha. He means Tsuna. Do you know some girls named Hana, Haru, and Chrome as well?" Asked Takeshi.

"Ah. I believe I do. Shall I take you all to them then. Since you all are in perfect health." Answered Remus.

And with that Remus took the males through one of the doors of the ships infirmary.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Hitman Reborn. If I did then Ace would not have died. Also the ocs are mine.

Be warned the characters are ooc. And this is a genderbent fic.

Vongola's Sky Pirate

Chapter 2

They exited the door to the infirmary that apparently lead outside. Once they reached outside they noticed they were on a massive deck. There was an area of the ship that had a lush lawn with multiple fruit trees and regular trees dotted about, a section dedicated to a vegetable garden, another section dedicated to an herb garden, and a large flower garden. The vegetable and herb garden was fenced off with a waist high wooden fence. It basically looked like a massive garden with stone walkways and benches dotted about. In the middle of the garden was a massive mast. There was also two other masts on either front or back of the center mast. At the top of the center mast was a very large crow nest that looked more like a large circular watch tower. They could see a black flag above the crow nest with the same symbol as on the back of Remus' hand. They could also see the symbol on the main sail. They could see an exquisitely carved figurehead that looked like a lion with a frozen flaming orange mane. Behind them they could see five stories of a wooden building. The building had a multitude of windows along its length and height. They could see that each story gets smaller as it goes up. The area above each story that does not have a wall to it, has a railing instead. It basically looked like each story have a balcony of its own. And each balcony one could see different types of trees and flowers dotted about. They could also see a variety of different kinds people dotted on either the deck or the balconies.

"We're on a ship." Stated Reborn. For most of the others are in awe of the ship to say anything at the moment.

"Ah, yes we are on a ship. More accurately we are on the Sky Lion. If you wish to know more details about the ship, talk to the crews shipwright." Answered Remus.

"Ah. Remmy no fair. You were there for when they woke up. I wanted to be there when woke up." Whined a feminine voice.

They turned to see a female with long ashy platinum blonde pigtails that went down to her knees. They being held up by a 3-Layers Sweet Lolita Headdress in black and red. She had silvery purple/blue eyes. She looked to be twenty-three years of age. She was 5'0" even in height with size a breasts. She was wearing a red and black Classical Puppets Theater Theme Elegant Lolita Corset and Skirt Set with red and black heels. She had on Black Red Velvet Gingham Lolita High Socks. She was holding a black parasol with red lace. She also had on Sweet Dreamer Gothic Bows Lolita Wristcuffs in red and black. She was wearing an Elegant Black Lace Lolita Choker. She had the strange symbol tattooed on the middle of her chest an inch above her corset.

"I wanted to give our Captains' guests a tour of the Sky Lion." She continued to whine.

"Then you should have gotten to the infirmary before I did, Liz." Remus chuckled out.

"Uh. How was I supposed to know when they were going to wake up." She continued to complain. Then she suddenly brightened with an idea and suddenly asked. "Hey Remmy. Let me give them a tour. I'll like help with the supply run with the infirmary or any chore you can think of."

"Ah, no." Remus answered.

"What? Why?" She asked in a deflated manner.

"You know what the Captain said, Liz." Replied Remus.

"Yea yea, I know. Whoever is there when they wake up gets to give them the tour of the ship." Answered Liz.

"Yes, well, aside from that introduce yourself to them." Said Remus.

"Oh, Right." She said with wide eyes. "My name is Mazzie Lizabelle. I ate the Magi Magi Fruit. I'm also the crews' local mage. It's a pleasure to meet Captains guests'."

After she introduced herself they gave their introductions'.

"Well see ya. I got to get back to work." She said in bubbly manner and then left.

After she left Remus took them to the garden.

"Hiya Remmy. I see the Captains' guests are awake." Said a new feminine voice.

They turned around to see two new females. One of the females was trying to hide behind the other. They both had similar features and the males can assume they are related.

"Well Hiya there. My names Shoora Angie and this is my little sister Devie." Said the first Female while pointing to herself and then to the other female that was trying to hide behind her. The first female had golden colored hair that went to mid back in waves. She had bright sky blue eyes. She looked to be twenty-four years old. She was 5'9" in height with double d sized breasts. She was wearing a black backless tank top that showed her bust and stopped two inches beneath said bust. She was also wearing blue jean short shorts. As well as 6" heeled dark brown gladiator sandals that laced up to her knees. She had on a necklace that looked like silver bat wings that was resting right above her bust. She also had the strange symbol tattooed on the outside of her right thigh.

"H-h-h-hi," Stuttered the other female in a quiet voice. She had hair the color of white gold that went to mid back as well. She had wine red eyes. She looked only twenty-three years old. She was only 5'6" in height with triple d sized breasts. She wore a white long sleeved Victorian blouse. With black suspenders hooked to a short black skirt. She had above knee black socks and a pair of black dress shoes with a small heel. She also had on a necklace that rested above her bust, but instead of silver bat wings they were black angel wings. She had the strange symbol on the outside of her left thigh.

"Ignore the stuttering. She is just shy around new people. The more she gets to know you guys the less she will stutter. So what's your names?" Said Angie in a bubbly and excited manner.

With that the males introduced themselves.

"Well then. Good to meet you all. Enjoy the garden. It's my and Devie's pride and joy after all." She said after they introduced themselves.

"Kufufufufu. I take it you two are the ships gardeners." Murkuro stated.

"Y-y-y-yes," replied Devie.

"hahahaha. It's a very nice garden." Replied Yamamoto.

"Why thank you." Said Angie. "C'mon Devie let's get back to work and let Remus finish giving them the tour."

With that said they left. They continued looking around the deck.

"Laaaa laaa Laaa Daaa daa duuu Duuu," Sang a beautiful musical voice.

They looked to see where it came. When they did they saw another female. She had wavy, white shoulder length hair. With silver eyes. She looked to be twenty-three years old. She was 5'6" in height with double D sized breasts. She was wearing a blue sleeveless top with a black layered skirt with silver music notes on the hem that went to the knees. She wore 3" ankle length boots that were in black. She also had on a headband with a large silver treble clef and a pair of black satin gloves. She also had the strange symbol above her left elbow.

"Oh, Hello." She said in alluring, musical voice. "I see Captains' Guests are awake. Are you giving them the tour Remus?"

"Why yes, Syren. I am." He replied. "I see you are practicing your singing."

"Of course." She answered him and then turned to the other males. "My name is Muzzara Syren. I ate the Muse Muse Fruit. May I ask yours?"

After her introduction they introduced themselves.

"You're a musician." Asked Gokudera.

"Yes, I am. I can sing and play any instrument. As well as any genre of music." She replied. "Now if you do not mind I would like to get back to my practice."

"Amazing." Gokudera breathed out after she left.

After she left they continued their tour and ran into two eight year old girls playing with a ball. They both had brown hair and reddish gold eyes. They were also the same exact height. They both also had the strange symbol at the same place in the middle of their collar bone. The first little girl had a left sided short ponytail. She was wearing a red tank top and black knee length shorts. With black ankle high boots. And black leather gloves. The second little girl had a right sided short ponytail. She was wearing a blue tank top and brown knee length shorts. With brown ankle high boots. And brown leather gloves.

"Hiya Hiya." They said in an excited and cheerful voice.

"That's Ne," pointed the little girl with the left ponytail towards the girl with the right ponytail.

"That's Na," pointed Ne to the other little girl.

"And we ate the Twin Twin Fruit. We are also the ships guards." They replied at the same time. "What are your names?"

Again the males introduced themselves.

"We bye bye," they said and left while grabbing their respective weapon that the male's somehow missed. Na grabbed a spear while Ne grabbed a battle axe.

"Aren't they a little young to be the ships guards?" asked Reborn.

"Don't let their appearance fool you. Plus that isn't their real age just they age they chose to use." Remus replied.

With that said they continued with the tour yet again and ran into another person not even five minutes later.

He was a big man towering at a respectable height of 8'9" and looked to be thirty-five years old. He had short dark goldish brown hair and light brown eyes. He wore a dark green carpenter's shirt and brown trousers. He also wore brown leather work boots and a pair heavy leather work gloves. He had the strange symbol on his left forearm.

He was too busy working on some wood to notice their presence.

"That is Joraga Riggerand or Rigs for short. He's the shipwright of the ship. So he's probably working on something for the ship." Replied Remus to their unanswered question. "And before you ask. His work shop is near the bottom center of the ship. He as well as others decided to be out about the deck today instead of their workshops because they wanted to meet you guys. The only one you will not meet at the moment is Nane, Bats, Scales, and Ren. Nane isn't out at the moment. Bats is in charge of the nocturnal crew and night watch. Scales only comes when Captain calls him. And Ren rarely ever leaves his lab. Well aside from that let's continue with the tour."

The next individual they came across was a female carrying a bunch of fabric. She 5'8" with double d sized breasts. Her hair was white in a stylish mid back length ponytail and pinkish purple eyes. She was twenty-six years old. She has on a light purple long sleeved blouse and black slacks with black 7" stilettoes. They could see the strange symbol on the palm of her left hand when she moved her hand to readjust her grip on the fabric. She also had on diamond stud earrings.

"That is Cassaway Millennia or Milly for short. She is the ships tailor and sniper." Replied Remus as Milly walked away.

They continued on until they ran into a strange looking male. He was 7'3" in height. He had dark greenish blue hair in dreadlocks down to his shoulders and kelp green eyes. He had light blue skin and gills on the sides of his neck. He also had shark teeth. He looked to be about forty-three years old. He was wearing a white chef coat and black slacks with no scuff black dress shoes. He had the strange symbol on the right side of his neck. He was also carrying a tray with five different drinks on it.

"Hello Namun. I see you are taking drinks up to the Captain." Asked Remus.

"Ahahaha. Yes, I am." Namun replied. "Now if you excuse me I have some drinks to deliver."

"That was Namun. He only told his surname to Captain and refuses to tell anyone else. He's the ships cook. He's also not even human. He is what's called a fishman." Remus told them.

After that was said they continued on and ran into a ridiculously tall female. She was 9'11" with size f breasts. She looked to be twenty-four years old. She had fire red hair that went to her mid back in a high ponytail and smoldering black eyes. She was wearing a dark red battle kimono and tenga geta. The battle kimono was open enough to show the strange symbol directly over her heart. She was also carrying a massive hammer that was on a 6' pole.

She cocked her head in greeting towards Remus and ignored the other males as she walked by.

"That was Sayuui. Same with Namun, Captain is the only person to know her surname. She is also the ships blacksmith. She also ate the Forge Forge Fruit and can forge any weapon or item." Remus informed. "Well that's the deck. Let's show you guys the inside of the ship."

After that was said they entered back through different a door to the ships interior. As they walked past the infirmary they ran into another female. She looked to be about twenty-six years old. Her height was 6'9" with an e sized bust. She had lime green hair that was wavy and went to her mid back. Her right eye was orange and her left eye was pink. She wore a purple tank top and indigo short shorts. She had on a pair of 4" heeled sandals. She had the strange symbol on her left shoulder.

"Remus there you are." She said in a no nonsense tone. "I have been looking for you everywhere."

"I was giving a tour to our-," he started to say but was interrupted before he could continue.

"The new peons can find their own way around," she said matter of factly while gaining glares from all the males present.

"They are not peons Meya. They are our Captains guests. You know how she will react if she finds out what you just said. You know for a fact that any guest or new member of the crew is to be given a tour of the ship _**by a core member of the crew no matter what or it is by the Captain herself.**_ There is no exceptions." He chewed her out in front of the other males. In return she only harrumphed and disappeared into the infirmary. "Sorry about that. That was Calisoraca Meya. She is the head nurse. She doesn't like it when new people come aboard."

After their run in with Meya, they continued their tour. As they were being shown around they noticed other individuals along the way, both male and female, that were in a type of uniform. They were wearing striped shirts, light brown trousers or knee length shorts, ankle high brown work boots, and a black sash. They saw different colored striped shirts. Each shirt had a white stripe with another colored stripe. They saw red, blue, green, yellow, purple, indigo, and orange. The strange symbol was stitched into the corner of the sash.

"I see you noticed the peons of the day crew." Remus suddenly spoke.

"Day crew?" Lambo asked in curiosity while sucking on a grape sucker that one of the females of the day crew was kind enough to give him.

"Yes the day crew. I mentioned earlier that we had a night crew. The night crews wardrobe is similar but in different colors. Instead of the white stripe it is a black one instead. The pants are a dark brown instead of a light brown. They also wear a white sash instead of a black one." Remus answered.

They continued in the tour until they ran into a male carrying a clip board. He was 6'4" in height. With short spiky golden brown hair and yellow eyes that looked like they belonged to a predator. He looked to be about twenty-nine years of age. He had on an off white shirt and dark brown leather pants. He also had on a blue trench coat. He was also wearing black combat boots. He had three piercings in his left ear. He also had a long katana strapped to his back. They could see the strange symbol on the back of his left hand.

He nodded his head in greeting when he noticed them and continued walking on while still looking at what was on the clip board.

"That was Kei. He's in charge of the day watch rotation and is second on seeing the most of Bats aside from Captain. He also ate the Avian Avian Fruit model Hawk." Informed Remus.

After that was said they continued on for another half hour finishing up the tour of the only place they have yet been shown. The third floor balcony.

"Well this is the last stop. Captain and four core crew members are right through that door. I shall see you all later." With that said, Remus turned and walked back towards the infirmary.

After he left they turned towards the door and opened it to see –


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Hitman Reborn. If I did then Ace would not have died. Also the ocs are mine.

Be warned the characters are ooc. And this is a genderbent fic.

Vongola's Sky Pirate

Chapter 3

~Flashback~

~20 Years Ago~

"WAAAAAHHHHH," cried a small distressed child.

The small child's cry alerted the man that was walking nearby. Once he heard the cry he felt the sudden urge to go check on whoever was making the distressed sound.

When he appeared in the area with a child no less. He could the child was a small little four year old girl. She had fluffy, spiky, short brown hair. He could not see her eyes because they were covered by her small fists.

"What is wrong little one," asked the man.

"Y-y-yuki w-w-want M-m-mommy a-a-and R-reborn." Cried out the little girl as she got more hysterical as she spoke.

"Well then little one would you like for me to help you find your mother and brother." Said the man.

"M-m-mommy t-t-told Y-y-yuki n-not t-t-to t-t-talk t-to s-s-strangers and R-r-reborn is not my b-b-brother. H-he Y-yuki's f-first f-friend." Said the little girl while she took her hands down to wipe her nose as she slowly calmed down around the man. For something was telling her that she would be safe with him. That she should trust him.

When she lowered her hands the man looked to see her eyes as the orange from the sunset that quickly turned into chocolate brown. He could see that her eyes took up half her face.

"Well then little one why don't we go find them." Said the man.

"O-o-ok, b-b-but w-w-who a-a-are y-y-you m-m-mister?" Asked the little girl. "Y-y-yuki's n-n-name i-i-is T-t-tsunayuki, b-b-but m-m-mama c-c-calls Y-y-yuki T-t-tsu-chan, b-b-but Y-y-yuki p-p-prefers t-to b-b-be c-called Y-y-yuki."

"Alright Ms. Yuki," which elicited a giggle from the little girl and caused a chuckle to come from the man, "My name is Dragon. Monkey D Dragon." Replied the man as he held his hand out to the little girl.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Hitman Reborn. If i did then Ace would not have died. Also the ocs are mine.

Be warned the characters are ooc. And this is a genderbent fic.

Vongola's Sky Pirate

Chapter 4

They entered upon a lush balcony. It had seven round glass tables that can sit seven people each in what looked like really comfortable chairs. Each table and set of seven chairs have a color and theme. The theme and color match that of the elements of the sky. There was flowering plants dotted all over the balcony in a myraid of colors. At the center table sat what appeared to the older males fives beautiful goddesses. (if you want a description of what they look like and what they are wearing go to the Prologue)

The five beautiful goddesses were laughing and having a good time. Most of the males looked to be entranced by the five women, but especially so by the woman in orange.

All of a sudden the males were broken out of their trance by a voice that sounded like song birds and chimes as well as the gentle breezes of the sky yet husky as if filled with smoke and crackling fire was addressing them.

"Hahahaha. I see we have finally caught your attention." Spoke the Orange Goddess that for some reason reminded them of both the Sky and Fire. She also looked familar to them same as the other four Goddesses.

"Judging on their reactions. I take it they do not recognize us." Spoke the Goddess that reminded them of the Valkyries. Her voice sounded melodious yet with a slight gravelly tone to it as if hoarse from yelling for a long time.

"Naw they definitely don't. And here I thought they would recognise Captain or at least our First Mate." Spoke another one of the Goddesses. The one that reminded them of a seductress. Her voice reminded them of a husky purr.

"Ahahahahahahhahahahahahahaha. Oh this is so rich." Laughed the Goddess in red her voice sounding so similar to the music the wind makes before that of a storm. With a small hint of insanity in her laughter. She for some strange reason reminded them both of a raging storm and the calm before said storm.

"Haru would you please stop laughing at them. It's not their fault that we look different than before after all." The Purple Goddess spoke in a voice that remind them of mists and illusions. She for some reason had a pineapple shaped just like the Mist in their group.

"Chrome!?" Spoke a surprised Murkuro. For he finally recognised her. And begun to recognise the others. At the same time as the others.

"Dame-Tsuna," Spoke Reborn in a dangerous tone. "Where have you been?" After he over the shock of how she turned out after only five years missing.

"Hmm. Here and there. All over really." Spoke the Orange Goddess. "oh I prefer to go by Yuki by the way."

"Juudaime we finally found you after five years" Spoke Gokudera in a dramatic way.

"Five years!? How is that possible?" Spoke the Goddess in a dark green bikini top in shock.

"Hahahaha. What do you mean by that? It's only been five years since you girls disappeared." Spoke Yamamoto.

"Oooooohhhhh. Haru shall explain. What Hana means is that it has been about what twenty years since we appeared in this world. De-aged." Haru spoke excitedly.

"Wwwhhhaaattt?" Just about all the males in the group except for Reborn, Murkuro, and Hibari exclaimed in shock.

"What do you mean," Demanded Reborn in a tone that demands answers.

"What Haru means is that all five of us appeared in this world in the bodies of toddlers. With barely any memories of our previous life." Responded the tallest of the females in their group.

"What Kyoko says is true. When we appeared here the only memories we had were the ones we had up to the age of our de-aged forms and some of the most important memories we had gained in our life before being de-aged. Such as my meeting of Murkuro and Captain." Spoke Chrome.

"Well yeah. We each appeared in on of the four Blues. Well except for Yuki she appeared somewhere in the Grandline and was taken to the weakest of the four blues a few years after she was found. Which was the same blue that Chrome appeared in by the way. I appeared in the South Blue,Kyoko the West Blue, and Haru the North Blue." Spoke Hana.

"Wait East Blue, North Blue, South Blue, and Grandline. I am EXTREMELY confused." Said Ryohei in a loud confused voice while holding his head.

And so all five girls spent the rest of the day explaining about this strange new world that the boys have found themselves in while they have been in this world for twenty long years.

"Hn. You mentioned earlier that you each appeared in a different Blue while Omnivore was found in this Grandline place and then taken to the weakest of the four Blues." Spoke Hibari suddenly out of hours of him being silent.

"Hmm. Oh yes. I was found on a deserted island somewhere on the Grandline by the Revolutionary Leader Dragon. I spent four years with him. Until he gave both me and his three year old son, at the time, to his father Garp. So he could keep us both safe, because of him being a revolutionary was becoming to dangerous to keep us both around trying to raise us." Spoke Yuki.

"Where were you both taken to Yuki-ne?" asked a curious Lambo.

"Hm. To a place called Dawn Island in the East Blue." Replied Yuki before Gokudera could yell at Lambo for asking what he calls a ridiculous question.

"Hahahahahaha. How did all of you meet up again if you guys were seperated all over the world?" Yamamoto asked the question on everyone of the male's minds.

"Now that is an interesting story to be told. Why don't we eat dinner while it is being told." Spoke Yuki before the door to the balcony opened to let Namun and several peons out carrying trays upon trays of food for their Captain, other crew members, and guests.


	6. AN

Okay like hi everyone

I know a lot of people is like wanting new chapters for the two stories I got so far

I do not know when I will write new chapters for them it might be soon or it might be later

I prefer reading them than writing them

Now the reason I brought this up is the fact that I have a few story ideas I have out there because I know i can not do them justice

the first two are harry potter and seven deadly sins crossovers

the first one is where both ban and Elaine are reborn in the world of harry potter

the main pairing is ban/Elaine

now here is where it gets interesting they both are reborn as different genders

ban reborn as a female version of harry

Elaine as tom riddle (aka lord Voldemort)

they do not start getting their memories back until they turn eleven but won't get the full set until they turn seventeen

tom does not get his full memories back until his soul is whole again

even though they have to wait for their memories to return they born with certain abilities and features

like bans fang like teeth and immortality

bans immortality _**does not**_ heal the malnourishment that he goes through before he/she starts to regain his/her memories

so relatively ban is short in his/her new life

the abuse was severe before bans memories started to return

the story does not take place until in either 4th or 5th year

the rest of the seven deadly sins group and other characters of your choice will appear while ban/harry is in Hogwarts (Elizabeth and Arthur has to be part of the group)

how is up to you

what is going on is up to you

tom will get his memories when he was Elaine back when he does that blood ritual at the end of the triwizard cup either way and gains his whole soul back and is given his whole soul back and given immortality (to what extent is your choice) because he used ban/harry's blood

Dumbledore is evil

Weasley bashing (except the twins, bill, Charlie, and maybe ginny)

ban/harry will be trying to gain his/her strength back

Hermoine and the others close to ban/harry will be helping anyway they can (including getting stronger themselves)

they are not in a different dimension but thousands of years in the future

the rest is up to you the writer

the next one is where harry is merlin

how harry became merlin is up to you

the pairings are yours to choose

harry/merlin is brought back to Hogwarts because of the triwizard cup

it takes place after all the sins are reunited

all the sins including Elizabeth, Elaine, and Arthur gets taken along with harry/merlin by the triwizard cup

everything else is up to you the writer

The next one is a one piece and harry potter crossover

Law is reincarated as a female harry

Law runs into Corazons reincarnation after Law's sixth birthday

Corazon is only a few months older than Law in this

And YES Doffy is still Corazon's older brother by two year's

And both Doffy and Corazon will be going to Hogwart's

It is a Law and Corazon Pairing

It would be interesting to see Hermoine in a relationship with Doffy but it is optional

Weasley bashing (except the twins, bill, and charlie)(and maybe ginny)

 **ABSOLUTELY NO HERMOINE BASHING**

general plotline and everything is up to the author

And the last one at the moment is not a crossover but resides solely in the one piece universe

It's about a female luffy who ate a different devil fruit

the different devil fruit is called the magi magi fruit

It is a very powerful parmecia

It gives the eater the ability to use any type of magic as well as complete instinctual knowledge concerning magic

albeit at first it's only basic knowledge of each branch of magic

And that alone is a lot of knowledge

as each branch is mastered more knowledge of said branch is known

Luffy is still hyper but is also smart and bubbly

this story takes place at the beginning of the series all the way to the end

I will leave the pairing up to the author


End file.
